A Modern Hood
by seiko shadesssan
Summary: Ezio finds himself in the modern world 2012. He was found, but things he couldn't imagine happen to him, and he's not sure if he'll ever be the same again. Altair is already in the world, and is searching for him, but it's hard to find an assassin, in the endless world of San Fransisco. Crossover into the 3 Essences.
1. Chapter 1

All he remember was falling out of control into a void of endlessness. Well, that's what he thought... But he wondered about how in the world he ended up sitting in a puddle, legs splayed, back against the wall, getting pounded by the rain.

Large rectangle buildings loomed in front of him. Squares of light, glowed dimly on the street where he sat. Suddenly, a huge metal carriage looking thing sped past him at incredible speed, splashing water on him at the same time. Ezio was confused. There weren't any horses. He slowly got up, but a dizzy spell hit him and he had to put his hand against the wall to prevent himself from falling. He slumped against it for a minute trying to catch his breath. He wanted to find someone to tell him where he was, 'cause sadly, he had no damn clue.

A few minutes of trudging in the pouring rain, and darkness, he saw a large pane of glass, with dim light filtering through. He staggered towards it. Once he was in front of it, he reached out to push the glass, but it suddenly split apart, both panes moving out to the sides. He almost let out a surprised yelp, and almost fell on his face, but somehow he caught himself. He picked up the sound of two male voices farther in the gloomy place. "Thanks. You can't buy any of this shit anywhere else." said a gruff voice. " Yep. This is the pride of this rundown shit of a store. Anyways, have fun with that." replied another hoarse voice. He heard heavy foot steps coming lazily towards him. Some gut instinct told Ezio to keep his mouth shut. "What the- Who the fuck are you?" Ezio looked up, but his face was still hidden, giving the man the impression that he didn't have a face at all. "I like being answered the first time." the man growled. "So I'll ask again. Who the fuck are you?" Silence. "I'll make you answer me!" the man roared. Ezio felt it coming. A fist smashed against the left side of his face. No answer though. The man roared and swung again, making sure that blood would spurt out of Ezio's mouth. Silence. "You bitch! ANSWER ME!" Something caught the man's fist. His eyes widened. Ezio smiled up at him. But the hood made his smile look terrifying. "I don't give people my name freely." he said. "Especially to the people with the likes of you." Ezio twisted his arm behind his back, so Ezio was facing the man's back. "Ah!" the man let out a startled grunt. Pain showed on his face. "Now it's my turn to ask the question. What year is this?" The man was in too much pain to even criticize what he asked. "T-Two thousand twelve!" He gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezio threw the man out the door, and stumbled out after him. He was in shock. How in the world could he be in 2012? This is insane! He started walking down the road. He needed food, and a place to sleep. Where would he get that? He slumped against a wall exhausted. His eyes drifted shut, only to snap open moments later because someone was walking towards him. A man in a black jacket stood in front of him. "I see you're new to the city. Wanna place to stay for the night?" Ezio blinked. He definitely didn't trust the man, but he thought, "It's only a night. I'll figure everything out tomorrow." He nodded, and stood shakily up. The man slid his arm around the Ezio's waist and helped him walk to wherever the man was going. Ezio thought that was a strange act. Men don't usually help unless asked. But this man seemed odd. Ezio let the thought leave his mind as he focused more on staying upright instead of falling on his face in muddy water.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezio woke up tired and sore as hell. He sat up on his bed. It wasn't even a bed really... a cot. He muttered, "I miss my mansion..." He looked around. And saw no one. A few moments later, he heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Ezio was very cautious and ready to defend himself of needed. Turned out it was the same man. Ezio eyed him from underneath his hood warily. "You're awake. That's good." The man smiled. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kyle. Now, you never told me your name in fact. "No, you aren't worthy of my name." Ezio snarled. Kyle started approaching him. "Really? I'll get it out of you sooner or later." Ezio tensed but didn't expect Kyle to jump on top of him, immediately pinning his wrists down on the bed. "You weren't expecting that were you?" Kyle sneered from above him. Ezio squirmed, but failed to get away. "Now, let me see your face for once." Ezio jerked violently to the side, but somehow Kyle kept him down. "Now, this whole time I've never seen your face." Kyle smiled down at him, like a predator deprived of prey, and lifted his hood off of Ezio's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Ezio tried desperately to get out of Kyle's grasp, but to his surprise, the man was strong. A rough hand, snagged Ezio's face, and then somehow removed his hood. Ezio's hair had come undone, and his face was flushed from struggling, and his hair was… let's say, longer than he remembered, and was quite tangled. For Kyle, he was quite an eyeful. His hair like that, his face, his messed up collar, and panting heavily, that just made Kyle even more excited. He caught Ezio's chin again, and forced him to look up. "You know, anyone who say you on the street, dressed with sagging pants, and a short, tight see-through shirt, would immediately go for you, and who knows what they would do to you." Kyle bent lower, until their noses were touching. "You should be glad you're mine, or someone would have you up against a wall, chains on you, and whipping you senseless right now. And there's no doubt you're not a virgin either. You're just not used to being bottomed huh? Just be glad you're mine." He smiled, and traced with the tip of his finger, down Ezio's throat. "I… am… NO ONE'S!" Ezio roared, throwing the man off with animalistic strength, threw his hood back on, and dashed to the window, and crashed straight through it, out into the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for bot putting it up for awhile!**

**im really sorry! but here it is! i hope you like it! ^ ^**

Ezio had been wandering the streets for hours, until he got this strange feeling of being watched. He pulled back into the crowd, and disappeared into a dark alley. He was quite overwhelmed with this world. Every thing was so bright, busy, and quite dirty. Suddenly he saw a slight movement ahead of him. He rolled his eyes, and kept walking. A dark silhouette finally stepped out of the shadows, and snickered. The figure drew out what looked like a knife. Ezio sighed, and he knew there were more emerging, and surrounding him. He looked up. The one that appeared first, laughed and said, "You're a brave bitch to walk into our alley." he casually started cleaning his nails with his knife. Ezio stayed silent. One of the men behind him, leaped. Ezio sighed, and stepped to his left, and tripped the man. Ezio looked down on him. "That was just lucky!" he yelled, and stood up. 2 other men lunged at him. Ezio smiled slightly under his cowl. Well, this was kind of relaxing, after wandering around this strange place. The other men had knives too, and they planned on using them. Ezio put his hands behind his back, and started ducking and weaving confusing them until they were just whaling. Ezio finnally struck, and kicked a man's leg, snapping it the wrong way. He let out a scream, and fell to the ground. To his surprise, the attackers were smart, and started backing away. Once they thought Ezio couldn't see them, they all bolted. "Well, thankyou for doing my job for me!" said a voice. Ezio looked up, startled, to see a figure crouching on the bars of the fire escape. The new-comer had what looked like a bo-staff strapped to her back. Ezio concluded that it was a girl in her early 20's. To his surprise again, she dropped from the second floor, and hit the ground softly, ending in some sort of animal like crouch. She smiled up at him, but didn't stand up. "So tell me...What's that outfit from stranger?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ezio stared, trying to debate whether or not to say anything. She slowly stood up, so Ezio got a chance to fully analyze her. She stood at least 5 feet away from him. She was pretty tall, and was wearing strange clothes... He wanted to test something though. He lunged at her, his blade aimed towards her throat. Her eyes widened a little, but they became a hardened gold. She dodged to the right, her hand on the bo-staff. Ezio whirled, deciding he was gonna go easy on her. She pulled out her bo-staff, and sliced the air at an angle, not aiming for him, but for the weapon. Ezio staggered back in surprise. He never fought someone with a staff before. He thought, this would be a good experience. She glared a him. He stabbed at her, and he caught the word, "la" under her breath. She blocked, and pushed hard, sending Ezio off balance. She was good. She did a flashy move, and in a flash, stood with her bo-staff right between Ezio's eyes. Her eyes were unforgiving. He smiled, and stepped back. "You surprise me. You are better than you looked." He took a step back. "It would make sense. I'm a scout." she said, and lowered her arms, but Ezio could tell she was still catious. "You were going easy on me. So I know that wasn't your best." Her hands tightened on the staff. "I don't exactly like the weapon you use. It scares me. The point of this is to keep the opponent away. And the way you fought, I could be a goner by now." She smiled. "My name is Seiko. And you?" she offered him her hand. Ezio found the way she phrased her words strange, but he smiled and took her hand anyways. "Ezio." he simply said. She didn't question it. He felt rain starting to fall. Seiko glanced up, and smiled. "I love the rain. Makes scouting easier, and gives you a challenge up on the rooftops. Do you need a place to stay over night?" She asked. "Yes, in fact I do!" Ezio said happily. "Well, if you can keep up with me," she challenged. "You can stay the night." Ezio smiled mischeviously and wondered, "What is a scout?" and gave her a headstart.


	7. Chapter 7

**i was listening to a song that kinda inspires this scene.**

**review! :)**

Seiko was very assassin like. But she would need a lot of training to be come one. They started climbing up to the roof of the building next to stopped, and tapped something on the bo-staff, and it suddenly became smaller than half its size. That startled him. She glanced back, and smiled. "Let's go!" she laughed, and started scaling the old brick building. She was fast, and climbed efficiently. The rain poured down on Ezio, and it was dark, and everything was slippery. Once they got to the top of the building, she stood in the rain, with her arms out to her sides, and started singing a song, that was completely foreign to Ezio. It wasn't English. He had never heard it before. She spun around, splashing Ezio with the water, and laughed happily. She lunged at him. Ezio tensed. Instead She grabbed his hands, and spun him around. Ezio smiled, and then started laughing when Seiko made him dip her. She lay down in the water on her back, and looked like she was swimming in place. Ezio did the same. He had never been fond of rain, but now he could see why some people loved it. She suddenly rolled onto her stomach, and crouched like a cat, and splashed Ezio. He snickered, and kicked the water at her. She giggled, as she got soaked. Her hair was plastered onto her face, and her wild golden eyes, were wide with excitement. She ran away from him, and sang that strange song loudly and started dancing on her own. Ezio watched this girl fascinated. She could be cold, emotionless and deadly when she could, but yet Ezio was witnessing a child like side. The song ended with a painful sadness. She was now on her knees, and her hands on her heart. She was crying. Ezio came over, and put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him sadly, and Ezio thought, "I have yet to learn alot from this Scout."


	8. Chapter 8

Seiko was surprised to how fast the man was. He was very skilled, but yet to see what the bo-staff could do. Seiko flopped on the wet cement, by the door to the roof. Ezio stood, leaning against the wall, not even breathing hard. "Ah. Right. Ezio, my house isn't the cleanest thing you could get, but I assure you, it's the safest place in the whole damn city." She rose, and put her hand on the door knob. "I hope it's ok for you." She pushed the door open and Ezio was shocked. The place was huge. A ware house she called it. There were strange contraptions everywhere. A small training area to his right.

**(going to explain it in Seiko's view, because it's too hard in Ezio's view.)**

**SEIKO'S P.O.V**

The wall was covered in stereo's, basses, and graffiti. There was an area where you could practice break dancing. The floor was springy. Her crew was there, and music was blasting out of some large speakers in the center. Her crew's DJ, was playing some amazing Hardstyle, and her dancers were practicing. There were at least 25 people in her crew. But the rest were practicing elsewhere. So total, probably 40-50 people. The Dj looked up, and yelled, "Hey Seiko!" Seiko shouted back at her, "What's going on Senka? I thought the warehouse was empty today!" Senka walked swiftly from her mixer towards them.

**EZIO'S P.O.V**

Ezio ears were ringing. Senka and Seiko were having a hard time communicating, until Seiko punched a button in the wall. The sounds died away, and Senka looked frustrated. Ezio shook himself. He looked up again. Senka was eyeing him up and down. She glanced at Seiko, who just said, "That's Ezio." Senka smiled, and offered her hand. Ezio took it. She was firm. "So, he's gonna sleep here?" she turned and asked. Seiko crossed her arms, and ground out, "He'll probably end up staying here. Become part of our crew. You should have seen him fight a few minutes before. And he actually got ahead of me on the roofs!" "Wow... If he could keep up with you, the Scout, then I totally think we could use him in our crew." Senka said happily, and slapped Ezio on the shoulder. "Nice meeting you Ezio." She turned, and walked back to where she was earlier. "Well, come with me, and we can talk. Or you can." Seiko grabbed his wrists, and pulled him away.

They were sitting in a room with walls that were covered in graffiti, and had headphones lined up on the wall, starting from skullcandy, to dr. dre's. Seiko was sprawled on a leather couch, and Ezio sat on one that was identical, and leaned foward, and told his whole story. By the end, Seiko was quiet, digesting. And she looked up slowly and said, "Wow. I believe you Ezio." Ezio's heart, he swore, skipped a beat. "I then, will teach the ways of the world." Seiko grinned evily, and stood up.


	9. Chapter 9

3 weeks later, Ezio was sitting on the rails overlooking the warehouse floor. The crew was practicing thdeir next "mob". He was surprised. When Seiko had told him, that's what people enjoy seeing in a dreary place like San Fransisco. He didn't particularly enjoy the clothes here. The were easy to move in, but no protection. At all. Seiko had dressed him in a simple black tanktop with a tribal tiger design on it, a pair of sagging, loose, black jeans, and a pair of osiris's. Seiko had finally wrestled him to the ground and undid the band that was holding his hair up. His hair was much longer than he remembered. He glanced up, as Seiko's form came sauntering up the cat walk, and joined him. She was dressed in a tight belly shirt, and baggy sweat pants, and no shoes. Ezio looked at her and said, "You never wear shoes around here."It's because I hate them. They never wold to the ground you're on, and they don't help scouting at all." She complained. "Whatever." Ezio sighed, and looked back down on the dancers. A young man suddenly came bolting up the stairs. "Seiko! Check this out!" Seiko jumped down, and followed swiftly. Ezio decided he might as well. A group were surrounding the flat screen and talking quietly, and nervously. The woman reporter on the TV said, "Men found unconcious and dead in a dark alley way, and almost the same type of incident was found in the national park." They showed a scene of the gore. A cop spoke, "We saw some of the attack last night, and it was scary. There was a hooded figure, and it looked like it was killing the people with the palm of his hands! We never found the killer, or any witnesses, or even like a sign that it was there. We do not have a picture, but people have watched footage of the attack, and it seems like the killer was a man." Ezio's eyes widened. He thought, "A man that could kill with the palm of his hands. Male. Wore a hood. And left no one alive to tell the story." Ezio heart started beating wildly. When the man had turned, he caught a glimpse of the Assassin's Emblem, on the black fabric. He stood up abruptly, and ran out of the room. Seiko called after him, confused and scared.


	10. Chapter 10

**this was written kinda quickly... soooo... too late now!**

Ezio burst out on to the roof top, and sprinted to gain enough speed to leap to the next building. Seiko called after him, but he ignored her. He felt the assassin's energy near by. 5 minutes later, he halted over a busy street, and crouched down, and surveyed the people. He saw him. The assassin that had killed those people. He dropped onto the balcony railings the whole way down. When he finally hit the concrete, he bolted. He needed to get that assassin. He leaped when the other was in striking range, and startled him. They both crashed to the ground. Ezio's hidden blade slid out, and he brought it down, but to his surprise, the assassin caught his wrist, and pushed one of his legs out. The opponent rolled them both over, and swung his left fist at him. He noticed that he was missing a finger. That saved his life, as he jerked his head quickly to the right, and steel scraped the pavement. He used both his legs, and pushed him off roughly, sending the other backwards hard. Then he thought. He was missing a finger, and had the identical scar Ezio did on his mouth. Was this...really the legend Altair?

They stood facing each other on the street. Tension was literally leaking out of their bodies. The people around them started backing away slowly, some running. Ezio glared, and tried to predict what the assassin would do. Suddenly, he heard a shout. "Ezio!" He whirled around to see Seiko standing a few feet away, rooted to the spot. The assassin took that chance. Ezio turned, and felt a hard fist smash against his face. He staggered back, and the assassin struck again, delivering a blow to Ezio's legs. He dropped, and the man kicked his ribs. Ezio hit the ground coughing. "A-Altair! Wait!" Ezio managed to grind out. Suddenly, he heard steel clash looked up to see Altair blocking a Scout's bo-staff. "He's lucky she didn't bring the diamond one." He thought, as he coughed more blood.

Seiko was scared. The man knew her weapon. She struck, hiding her fear. He dodged, blocked, and weaved around her strikes. He knew that it wouldn't tire her out. He started blocking every hit. Seiko started to panic. "He's going to block my hit, and I'll be wide open." She struck from the air, and she knew she had made a wrong move. He blocked it with one hand, and slid the blade along the staff with him, bringing his other hand around to stab at her heart. She knew she was dead. She shut her eyes. But a second passed, and she didn't feel a blade. She opened her eyes, and was met with the tip of the cold, steel blade, dripping blood. She glanced up shocked. Ezio was standing between her and the assassin. His hand was on the other's wrist, and quivering. Altair's blade was all the way through his shoulder. "Damn that hurts Seiko." Ezio chuckled faintly, and his eyes drifted shut.


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys!**

**if you are a fan of this couple, please join my group on Deviant art! **

**link: **

****"Ezio!"  
Seiko screamed, and caught him around he waist, when Altair pulled the blade out of him. Altair stepped back, a little surprised. An assassin protecting a young girl? What? He growled, "Let go of him girl. I need him to get back to our world. Our time." He felt the people around him start backing farther and farther away. Seiko hid her face with a hand. Altair heard swear words and no's.  
"Give me the assassin!"  
he roared and lunged. He swung his blade at her neck, planning to slit it. He was not expecting what she did next. A hand caught the blade, and the loud ring of metal on metal rung out in the heavy silence. The girl looked up, her eyes still covered by her hair, and sneered. It made Altair's heart stop. She twisted the blade, and with a twitch of her hand, sent him flying backwards crashing through a window of a cafe. Altair lay among the shards, dazed.  
What...is this girl...?"  
He slowly stood up, The girl was still facing away from him. Altair roared and ran towards her, blade raised. The girl swung around, and leapt out of the way. She dropped Ezio in the process. Altair eyes went wide, and almost face planted. She turned towards him, and she let out an eerie laugh.  
"You honestly think you can kill me? A creature, a monster from the beginning of time?"  
Altair blinked.  
"A monster from the beginning of time?"  
he thought.  
She smiled evilly and walked towards him. Altair stood stalk still, and stared at the figure. She glanced up, and Altair felt a shiver run down his spine. The girl's right eye was blood red, with a strange symbol in it. He swung the blade at her from the left. She laughed and blocked the blade with her wrist with a resounding clang.  
"I will be very hard to defeat..."  
She brought her fist up with animalistic strength. The force smashed his ribs, and he crumpled to the ground, coughing blood.  
"Well? Convinced? Or do I have to kill you?"  
She reached down, and grabbed his neck and pulled him up, until he was off the ground, choking.  
"Hmm... you are an amazing assassin. Well, was."  
She smiled.  
"STOP!"  
a voice yelled.  
Both pairs of eyes swiveled towards the voice. Ezio was laying a few feet away, blood seeping from his wound.  
"What do you want?"  
"Put him down Seiko... I need him... to get back home."  
he said, his voice strained.  
"He tried to kill me, and you! So why do you want to help him get back home?!"  
she shouted with a hate filled voice.  
"Please, just let him go."  
Seiko didn't respond, but tightened her grip. Altair let out a strangled cough. Ezio suddenly noticed something. A small sphere was protruding from her heart area, and it had the strange emblem that was in her eye.  
"Altair, stab the sphere in her chest!"  
Seiko's eyes went wide, and threw Altair through a window of a restaurant. He slid on the shards, hands and face covered in blood. He moaned and rolled over onto his back. Seiko strode over to Ezio, and leaned down.  
"I have killed MANY people Ezio. Millions before you were even born. What difference would it make if I killed him."  
She put her foot on his wrist, and started to crush it. Ezio let out a strangled scream. Altair struggled to get to his feet, and charged her. She whirled round, putting even more pressure on Ezio's wrists, and punching him in the face, and sent him flying. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pale, blonde teen appeared.  
"Seiko... calm down. This isn't you! This is only the Consumer inside of you controlling you. Please, fight it!"  
Seiko roared, and lunged at her. Then Ezio saw something that shocked him more than ending up in 2012 did. Seiko's blow went straight through her.  
"Seiko, why do you make me do this?"  
the girl said and jumped at her. Ezio saw a small dagger pierce the sphere on her chest. Seiko's eyes went wide, and the blood red eye, dulled to her normal hard gold. She sunk to the ground eyes closing. The blonde girl turned to Altair who managed to get to his feet, and said,  
"Go."  
Altair didn't question her. He staggered to Ezio, who had passed out, and hauled him up. He glanced back to the fallen girl. And slowly walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you guys! Sorry for the late update. please join our deviantart group for this pairing. The group: #AltairXEzio thanks, and review!**

Ezio moaned and rolled over. He slowly opened his eyes, and grimaced and shut them tightly again when sunlight streamed through the window. He sat up, surveying his surroundings with half lidded eyes. The sound of footsteps were coming from the stairs. He turned, ever so slightly and he yelped. He had forgotten about the blade wound that ran all the way through his shoulder.

"I wouldn't move that around much if I were you child."

A cold voice said from the doorway.

"A... Altaïr... Where is this?"

Ezio asked. Altaïr snorted and walked towards the window, over looking a wet street below. Ezio heard the sounds of heavy rain falling on the roof.

"We're in the least likeliest place for them to find us."

He grumbled and crossed his arms. Ezio just blinked.

"You're "friends"."

Ezio looked down sadly.

"Look Altaïr. I didn't know that she possessed such immense power in her. Yet that blonde haired girl did. She did something to knock her out." Altaïr shook his head.

"I'm afraid to fight her. That was almost the first time I was worried that I might die..." He said quietly between clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry that I attacked you as well. I didn't know... You were the legend." Ezio admitted softly. Altaïr glanced at him from under his hood.

"I should be the sorry one. I didn't expect you to protect her like that. To risk your own life... You must love her a lot."

"That's not it! She was the one that took me in. She was the one that taught me everything I should know about this strange world. And a great friend..." The young assassin said, covering his face with both hands.

"I just hope she's alright..."

"The blonde didn't kill her. Trust me." Altaïr growled as he started pacing.

"But now we have to find out how to get to our own times from this one."

Ezio looked up.

"But who would know about this?"

"Someone out there. We just need to find them. I will start research tonight. You, child, get plenty of rest. I want you in shape. Just incase something happens. We don't know what could happen in this world."

Ezio smiled at the determined assassin, and leaned back into the bed, and soon fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
